Far
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: It is a well known fact that Haruno Sakura would do absolutely anything for Uzumaki Naruto...


SUMMARY: It is a well-known fact that Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto are best friends.

It is also known that Haruno Sakura would do absolutely **anything** for Uzumaki Naruto.

Even if it meant taking the blame for something she didn't do.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (*cries*)

If I did, Kaka-kun, Ita-kun and Naruto-kun would be MWA'S and sas-gay would have his ass kicked 10 ways to Sunday by Sakura! Obviously that hasn't happened so again, I don't own Naruto….

Anyways… this whole thing is Sakura's point of view so yea … R&R por favor

(Italics is a flashback kinda mode or thoughts)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They couldn't see what they were doing to him, not like I could anyway. The happy, sunny disposition everyone saw was a lie, a brilliant mask no one saw through. The truth is, Naruto was miserable, and he was losing it. Those fools, they did this. The constant pressure they put on him, they dumped all of their problems on him; like he was some god who could fix them with a wave of his hand. It was horrible, it was disgusting. "Naruto, Naruto!" they would cry, "Fix this, fix that!" They were just attention whores, trying to claim they were close enough with THE Uzumaki Naruto to ask favors from him. I was the only one able to see through the mask, but even I was too late. He was too far gone, and the failures to retrieve Sasuke just worsened the situation. I figured out the truth a few days before the incident happened. It was my dumb luck that he let his guard down.

_ I was on my way to Naruto's to ask if he wanted to go out for ramen. When I arrived at his modest apartment I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and went in. I tip-toed into the kitchen to see if he was there, I was about to call his name out when I heard it, sobbing. I quickly ran to his room and nearly tore down the door trying to reach him. Then I saw him, Naruto, looking broken and defeated crying his eyes out on his messy bedroom floor. I locked eyes with him and saw everything: pain, sadness, loss, anger, disappointment, and fear. Suddenly I knew I had failed in my duty as a friend. Not anymore though, I approached him quietly and held him close as he sobbed into my shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like years, until he could cry no more. "Sakura-chan," he whispered, "I can't take it anymore Sakura-chan. I'm done; it's so hard, everyone just…." He trailed off and continued to mumble incoherently. "Shhhhh, it's ok Naruto, I'm here, Sakura's here for you." I continued to whisper in his ear and rocked him back and forth until he calmed down and fell asleep._

_ It continued like this for about a week, we would go out in town, him wearing his mask and me walking along beside him. We went to Ichirakus, trained, and acted as if everything was normal. Until one night back at his apartment, "Sakura-chan," I looked up as my name was called, "You have helped me so much in the past few days, and you don't know how happy I am too have you as my best friend." I smiled; Naruto was really sweet, even in some of his darkest hours. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I can't do it anymore, I tried to stay happy with you but I can't." The smile fell from my face. I was shocked beyond belief and suddenly, I realized how much older Naruto looked; his hair was duller in color and his eyes held a tired glaze. The usual sparkly sapphires were now dim and broken. His face was pale and held a serious expression, "Sakura-chan, I love you so much, you are and always will be my best friend in the whole world. I'm just sorry, so sorry I just can't take it anymore." He appeared in front of me with a kunai, I gasped, shocked. Spots appeared in my vision and everything went dark, "I'm sorry" I kept hearing him say, "So sorry…." I smiled sweetly "Its ok Naruto-kun, I love you too, it's gonna be ok." _

_ I awoke the next morning and saw Naruto's lifeless body next to mine; even in death his arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. I felt a few tears fall and I sobbed softly and quietly. My head jerked up as I heard banging on the door; I had forgotten we had a mission today. I stood quickly and knew no one could find out. As a shinobi, suicide is the coward's way out; I couldn't let anyone think of Naruto that way. I couldn't let people think of my best friend as a coward or a hopeless cause, I couldn't let him lose the respect and love he earned from the village he would once do anything for. So at that moment I made a decision, I would protect Naruto at all costs. I grabbed the kunai he used to commit the terrible deed with and cut myself. Slashes across my arms and chest indicated that a battle had taken place. I poked the floor and walls and left dents and holes everywhere. As the door to his apartment flew open I grabbed Naruto's body and held it closely to mine. To anyone else it would have looked like the killing blow had just been dealt, for me it was the final embrace I would ever give to my best friend._

I sat in the jail cell, waiting to be called for my trial. The ANBU guard finally came and unlocked the door; he grabbed me roughly by the arm and began to drag me to the meeting room with the elders. "Stupid bitch," He snarled. "Pick up the pace!" We made it into the meeting room and I was shoved into a chair. "Haruno Sakura," began one of the elders, "You have been called in here because you have been accused of the murder of Uzumaki Naruto. How do you plead?" "Guilty." I replied without emotion. Collective gasps were heard throughout the room; I looked over and saw my shishou, her eyes held disbelief and betrayal. The rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were here as well, their eyes held nothing but hate and disgust. Some friends and shinobi they were supposed to be: didn't even have a trace of doubt when one of the most trusted and accomplished shinobi in the village spontaneously decides to kill her best friend. Pathetic, at least shishou has something akin to doubt.

_(Flashback) I sighed as Ino relayed the latest piece of gossip to me, I wondered if she ever grows tired of gossip. When I got home to Naruto's apartment, I retold the silly gossip story in hopes to cheer him up some. After reciting the story, I grumbled about how dumb and silly gossip was. Naruto chuckled darkly, "See, you get it Sakura-chan, the people of this village are pigs. If it has at least the smallest amount of potential to be gossip, it will be stretched into a full blown wild, scandalous story. Disgusting isn't it?" I hummed in agreement. _

"_Naruto was right; these people are just filthy pigs waiting for the next juicy story. They won't even think anything is wrong until the story finally dies down." _I thought. The elder was speechless. "Wh-why would you do it?" he stuttered. "I was envious of his power and wanted to test my capabilities." I replied smoothly. I saw several people in the audience cringe at my harsh, cold words. "_Fools don't even realize this is the EXACT same thing Itachi-san had said when he murdered his clan, and they know the truth of the Uchiha Massacre._" I grumbled. My eyes met with Kakashi-sensei, he looked broken beyond repair. "_Well the death of one student and betrayal of the other two will do that to a person._" I hummed with sick amusement. "What is the jury's decision then?" the elder turned and faced the jury as he said that. "…." They mumbled. "What was that?" the elder questioned. "She shall be put to immediate _death._" It was Hinata that spoke up. I wasn't terribly shocked considering the massive crush she had on Naruto. "_Naruto…._" I sighed softly. "Very well then, Hokage-sama, please proceed." The elder beckoned to Tsunade. Tsunade slowly stood up and walked over to me, as she stood in front of me her eyes held sadness and guilt. I could tell she was pleading for this to be some form of genjustu; that her surrogate daughter wasn't about to be put to death. She gently grabbed my chained hands and guided me into a room to be executed in. As she was about to leave she turned and locked eyes with me one last time. "_I'm so sorry… I just don't understand how…_" she seemed to say. I smiled gently at her, "_Its ok shishou. Aishiteru…_"I replied. Tears welled up in her eyes and Tsunade began to cry. She slowly turned and walked out of the room. A moment later the executioner arrived; he slowly pulled out his katana and walked over to me. He then plunged it through my chest, into my heart.

Blood splattered the walls and coated the executioner and his katana. I could feel the life slowly and steadily bleed out of me. "_So this is how it will end,_" I mused. _"Finally I could protect the one I loved." _I smiled serenely, "_Naruto, I'm coming, and we can finally be together without the petty problems of the world on our backs._" It was all worth it, and if given the chance to be spared, I wouldn't. I'd do this all over again and again because in the end one simple fact remains. I am Haruno Sakura and Haruno Sakura would do absolutely _ANYTHING_ for Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors note: **_okay guys, yes it's short (sorry) and yes I killed Naruto (uber sorry!). Don't get me wrong I freaking love Naruto with all my heart! I just figured since this is my first fanfic EVER, I decided to do something short and tragic, sue me…. Anyways I had this idea in my head; the manga really doesn't show how close Naruto and Sakura are friend wise, it shows how close they are as teammates though. (If that makes sense…) So I figures hey how far would Sakura go for Naruto? And thus this was born! Oh btw, ididnt mean for Hinata to be the one like being all evil and sending Sakura to her death. I just figured since she has that big ass crush on him I should incorporate her being super angry with his death And I'm sorry if Naruto's depression was hard to understand, it's kinda like he's been having this emotional/mental breakdown because of constant stress, hatred and failure in his life. He kept it bottled up though with his happy façade and he just kinda broke from overload._

_Kk reviews make me happy! Also the next story I think I will do will be a Fruits basket/ Naruto crossover with Yuki and Sakura as the pairing. This is my first fanfic and all though so don't be hatin' on meh bitches, right Naruto!_

_Naruto: RIGHT KYUU-CHAN! _

_This has been Far! See ya_


End file.
